


Peace and War

by BerryFable



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: AU, Christianity, Gen, Historical References, Regret, Spiritual, siege
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 12:51:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13741257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerryFable/pseuds/BerryFable
Summary: It had started as a campaign for peace and spirituality. At least that's what he told himself bloodshed was the last thing on his mind.





	Peace and War

**Author's Note:**

> My mom has been taking a few seminary classes and I learned a lot about the crusades, a lot of stuff they don't teach you in school. I've never written a spiritual fic before but it was fun(and sad).  
> God bless!

Smoke filled the air, dark as coal threatening as the dragons of hell, the battlefield was cloaked in black even in the broad of day. Screams pierced through the shadows friend or foe, his leg was pinned underneath the fallen beast.

Fingers twitching around the heavy rifle he struggled to keep it in his hand. Not that it would do him any good, he had no clue how to use it. They had done this. All of it. They come here under the direction of the embassy, a messianic movement a noble movement to save souls. The units were well received, yet in a week's time the movement had turned from a peace movement to a holy war, that he was beginning to think of as a slaughter.

He was surprised that it was the embassy that was up in arms over the destruction and not the empire who reluctantly gave it permission to crusade the frosty grounds of Lasan.

Left trigger, upper button, lower trigger.

The rifle buzzed to life for moment, its light cutting through the darkness for the faintest of moments. Then it was gone, just like the lives around him, Kallus was in too much pain to notice the guilt. He had volunteered not out of an concern for anyone's salvation but an quiet understanding that the encounter would end in bloodshed and vengeance.

Kallus had lied to himself for months leading up to the siege, he could admit that now, he had picked up a bible for the first time since he was an illiterate child. He had feigned interest in their campaign until he realized that the sweet ones, the genuine ones who hadn't been sullied by bloodthirst and greed were grossly out numbered.

They were in company of looters, murderers and people with repressed sadistic personas, it was comforting to know that others had far worse reasons to lay waste to Lasan than avenging a fallen unit. At least Kallus wasn't a cold blooded killer.

Not at all.

Left trigger, upper button, lower trigger.

The sweet ones had been the first to die they hadn't even had the chance to deliver their gift baskets, it wouldn't have bothered Kallus, had it not been their own men who murdered them, "accidentally". The embassy admonished, the empire was silent, Kallus had nightmares, the lasats were disturbed but they were curious creatures, not at all as heathen and cut off as the embassy and senate suggested.

The realization, flew over Kallus' head, sweet bloodlust still whispered in his ear late into the night. It was the lasat kits that made that voice repulsive, they were sweet, fat and furry with giant soul searching eyes that scared the life out of him, Kallus almost forgot about his vendetta until the first village set fire, then he forgot about them and watched the carnage gleefully from a distance.

Kallus didn't know much about the doctrine but he was pretty certain, that Jesus's guidelines for conversion didn't include burning people's houses down and stealing their credits. He knew that much, but the revelation came two months too late. He knew there would be bloodshed, Kallus hoped for it, halfway prayed for it. In the end Kallus had only managed to kill one of the nasty beasts, but he aided his unit in killing hundreds of the lasats.

Even the babies. Air fled from his lungs, and it wasn't caused by his injuries. This wasn't right and it most certainly wasn't holy, the galaxy would realize it soon enough, the aftermath would be on the embassy's head as it should be.

This day would bleed into his many battle scars, if Kallus made it out alive maybe he could finally make peace with his brothers' untimely deaths. He glanced down at the purple mass that trapped him and felt nothing but the needling feeling of horror.

How quickly his brain had turned on him.


End file.
